The present invention relates to holding and fastening structure for connecting a plurality of conductors, bus bars, rails or the like to a carrier rail and particularly the invention relates to structure of this type that is used in overhung rail track systems under inclusion of holding structures in which clamps or claws are arranged in pairs facing each other and being constructed in a resiliently yielding fashion for gripping around and behind such a current conductor bus or bar with multiple claws or clamps being combined in a common holding structure.
Holding and fastening structures of the type to which the invention pertains generally are shown in German printed patent application No. 26 29 215 (see also U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,768). Herein pairs of clamps are disclosed which are arranged next to each other corresponding to the requirement for mounting current rails and bus bars in a juxtaposed relation. There is provided a certain distance in order to establish an escape space if the conductors or bars etc. are forced into the gripping and holding structure of the respective claws for purposes of fastening them. Owing to this yielding space it is apparent that for a given carrier rail structure there is a certain limitation on the number of current bus bars and conductors that can be connected to this carrying structure. Also fastening the holding structure to the carrier rail particularly for releasing them thereform in case changes in the system are desired requires special tooling.